COM - Blinking Eye
by nightmares06
Summary: Commission for laescritora! She wanted The Ghostfacers (though currently I have them in their Hellhounds incarnation because I'm more familiar with writing Ed and Harry than the rest of the crew) encountering their first smol. So, in the grand tradition of BA, Walt got thrown to them XD


Walt groaned, blinking his eyes open.

 _What the hell hit me?_

He could hear hushed voices around, and stiffened as his mind raced to remember what he'd done last. _Where_ he was.

Out of their home, trying to grab supplies for Krissy's family. Giving them a hand as usual and making sure Sean got the training he needed for his new life.

And now knocked flat on his ass, unable to string two words together.

"Dude, I think it's waking up!"

Walt's heart dropped. _Oh no._

As his surroundings started to clear up, his worst fears were realized.

Humans. _Two_ humans.

They didn't look as large as Sam's brother, Dean, but they both loomed over his tiny form as he eyed them up warily. He pushed himself back, trying to get some distance.

One had some strange black and grey device with a shiny eye and a red light that blinked, and the other was energetically bouncing up and down.

"Alright there, little buddy?" asked the one with the weird human contraption, his eyes flashing between the borrower on the nightstand and the device.

"Where'd you _come_ from?!" the second demanded in his eagerness. "You're almost like one of those borrowers! From the books!"

"Whoa there, Harry," soothed the first. "Gotta give him a second. He looked in pretty bad shape when we found him."

Walt's chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath. He was _captured_. Caught, just like his daughter years back. Only returned to them by Dean.

"C'mon, we won't bite," the first one went on. "Anything hurting? Anything you want to say?"

For some reason, this way of speaking started to get on Walt's nerves. It was nothing like the way Dean talked to him. As though they wanted nothing more than for him to speak in front of their shiny black eye and blinking red lights to an unnatural degree.

Walt sprung to his feet, his razorblade at the ready.

Both humans fell backwards in reaction, caught off guard by his sudden jolt. "Ed!" squealed the one with more bounce. "I think he's fine! Don't miss the shot!"

"Dude, I've _got_ it," Ed hissed to Harry, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Walt demanded, the frustration boiling up inside him. He gestured threateningly with his razor.

Harry held up his hands placatingly. "You're going to be a _star!_ " he insisted. "Everyone will see you!"

Trying to figure out what this confusing human was talking about (at least Dean mostly explained himself when his ramblings strayed in the direction the borrowers couldn't understand), he looked towards the TV. _Star._

"You mean like... TV star?" Walt repeated in confusion.

Harry snapped his finger. "Just like that!"

Ed gaped. "You _do_ talk!"

Walt paused for a second, briefly sizing up his options. He didn't like how shocked they sounded that he talked, and he certainly didn't like the idea of anyone _knowing_ about him or anyone else at the motel. Picking the option with the most risk would probably get him caught, but...

Walt turned on his heel and walked away. "No."

* * *

Ed and Harry stared at where the guy had vanished seconds ago. Neither had thought to grab him at first, entranced by watching him walk away on legs that were shorter than their fingers.

"Did... was he here?" Harry asked. He looked around the side of the nightstand.

Nothing.

Not even a sign of footsteps in the thick dust.

Ed held up the camera. "We've got all the proof we need."

Later, though, when they rewound the tape...

"What do you mean, all it recorded was static?!"

Ed blinked at Harry. "What was in that pot we smoked?" he asked wonderingly.

* * *

 **A/N**

In Ed and Harry's defense, Walt slipped off the nightstand and bonked his head, they just happened to spot him when they got back to the room and pretty much helped and pampered the lil guy until he woke up and nope'd out.


End file.
